OOM command battle droid
OOM Commander Battle Droids '''or sometimes known as '''Commander Droids or commonly known as Commander Battle Droids are B1 Battle Droids used for commanding other Battle Droids for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They were later used for the New Confederacy of Independent Systems under the command of Trench during The Last of the Droids era. Characteristics OOM Commander Battle Droids were used by the Trade Federation for commanding B1 Battle Droids. When the Central Control Computer was destroyed, the OOM Commanders would still be active for a few minutes and then shut down. When the Trade Federation joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, OOM Commander Battle Droids were sold to the Confederacy and used to command B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids. OOM Commander Droids have a yellow circle on the front of their body and yellow on their arms, feet, backpack, and back of their head. This meant they are Commander Battle Droids. Commander Droids usually carried E-5 Blaster rifles when they are on ground battles. When in space, OOM Commander Battle Droids wouldn't have an E-5 Blaster rifle, instead they would carry nothing and serve the General of the ship. OOM Commanders can also command ships on their own such as ''Munificent-''class star frigates and ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships. History Ringo Vinda At the Ringo Vinda Space Station, its population contains several OOM Commander Battle Droids. When Trench and TK-33 were talking, a OOM Commander Droid walked in and commanded the command center with TK-33 while Trench went on his mission. When Trench arrived in Hangar 23, another OOM Commander Droid was present and told Trench his Maxillipede Shuttle was ready and Trench left to Coruscant with his Infiltration Team. During the 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda, several OOM Commander Battle Droids commanded the ''Recusant-''class light destroyers and the other ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. The 1st OOM Commander in the Command Center, commanded to Space Station while Trench commanded his dreadnaught. When Trench left to Fresia, the OOM Commander was in charge in the rest of the massive battle. Later, the OOM Commander contacted another OOM Commander Battle Droid named OOM-85. He led a squadron of B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, and HMPs to the Imperial Command Ship Starblazer. OOM-85 was captured, but then escaped and the Imperials retreated. The OOM Commander still commands the Space Station. First Coruscant of the ''Munificent-''class Command Ship.]] Later, the deadly modified ''Imperial-I'' class Star Destroyer ''Conqueror'' was destroying New Confederacy of Independent Systems fleets. Trench sent a task force to destroy the Conqueror and the task force was led by yet another OOM Commander Battle Droid. He failed to stop the Conqueror and the Galactic Empire destroyed the task force. Trench prepared for a counter-attack. Second Coruscant When Trench and TK-33 went to stop the ''Conqueror'' they brought 4 ''Reucsant-''class light destroyers. They lost 2 light destroyers until OOM Commander Droid OOM-85 arrived with 3 ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships. Trench later boarded the Conqueror with 2 C-9979 Landing Crafts. After his C-9979 landed, several OOM Commander Battle Droids fought the 501st Legion alongside B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, B2-HA Super Battle Droids, Corporate Alliance Tank Droids, Dwarf Spider Droids, Platoon Attack Crafts, and Armored Assault Tanks. After the big battle, the Battle Droids chilled out in the ''Conqueror's'' Communications Room. Trench later commanded an OOM Commander Battle Droid to go put a Thermal Detonators on the Reactor Core of the ''Imperial-I''. The OOM Commander did and the all of the OOM Commanders returned back to the C-9979s. As the C-9979s headed towards the ''Recusant-''class Command Ship, another OOM Commander Battle Droid driving the lighter destroyer, opened the hangar of the Command Ship and Trench returned as the Conqueror blew up. Lothal During the Battle of Lothal, OOM-85 returned with several other OOM Commander Battle Droids that supported the New Confederacy of Independent Systems in the battle. Category:Battle Droids